1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to chain tools and more particularly to bicycle chain tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
A chain tool is a tool used to assemble or disassemble links on a chain, in particular a bicycle chain. FIG. 1 illustrates a common prior art chain tool 10 and a bicycle chain 12. There are many different types of bicycle chains and bands, but the most common involve a series of links made up of pins 14 and plates 16. The pins 14 can be pushed out with the chain tool to break the bicycle chain. Conversely, the chain tool can also be used to push a pin into the plate to reconnect a broken chain. The chain tool 10 includes a threaded shaft 2 that can be used to advance the pin in the chain either into the chain or out of the chain, thereby connecting or disconnecting a link. Because the pins are pushed out gradually with the threaded shaft 2, they can be partially removed or fully removed, depending upon the intention of the user.
The chain 12 in FIG. 1 is shown with a pin 14 that has been forced out of one plate to the point where it almost completely removed from the chain. In this position, the chain tool 10 can be used to easily reconnect the chain, pushing the pin 14 back into the chain and connecting the disconnected links.